


take it back

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me I’m not adorable.” </p><p>He doesn’t realize how serious she is so he laughs. Right in her face. When her face doesn’t break, but instead continues to be stone cold, he realizes she’s being dead serious. </p><p>(rated m for second chapter smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you better believe it

**Author's Note:**

> request fics on my tumblr girlmeetsangst

Driving with him was her favorite thing to do. His hand left hand on the wheel and his left on her thigh, she was alive. Farkle always let her have the aux cord; he lived to hear her lose herself in the music. Sometimes it was solemn and serious, but his favorite was when she was playing 90s hits and flailing her limbs and yelling more than singing, he could almost see the light from within her trying to break free.

Tonight was one of those nights where she let all of her inhibitions melt away and let the music take control. Riley’s smile was permanently plastered on her face as she did the most ridiculous dances she could do in the confines of her boyfriend’s car. She hoped she looked super cool so she could impress him, but she knew she just looked like a super klutz. As the song ended and Riley was practically panting from the hard work she had just put in, Farkle was laughing alongside of her. 

“You’re so adorable Riley,” his smile was fond but his words stung.

Why did they sting? Why did his words hurt her so badly? Riley was flattered, sure, but for their entire relationship she was “cute”. She wanted to be more to him. She wanted to be hot, she wanted to be desired. 

With a serious face, Riley finally speaks up, “Pull over.” It’s a demand and Farkle follows it without question. He pulls off the highway and into an abandoned rest stop. 

Before Farkle can even ask why he had to pull over, Riley is unbuckling herself and climbing into his lap. 

“Woah hey hello.”

“Take it back, Farkle.”

Confused, Farkle responds, “Take what back, Riles?

“Tell me I’m not adorable.” 

He doesn’t realize how serious she is so he laughs. Right in her face. When her face doesn’t break, but instead continues to be stone cold, he realizes she’s being dead serious.

“Riley, why would I lie to you? You’re adorable and I love that about you. You know that,” his voice is softer now and his thumbs are rubbing circles on her thighs that are draped across his lap. 

“Because I want you to see me in other ways too. I’m not just adorable you know,” and with that, her lips are on his neck and her hips are grinding down on his and he is seeing stars.

“Riley,” it’s somewhere between a sigh and plead, and Riley wants to hear it over and over again. 

His hands are on her hips and their tongues are tangled together and Riley is so glad that she’s alive and in this moment with Farkle making him feel this good. Making herself feel this good. It’s all too much but yet not enough and all they want is more, more, more. Farkle’s mouth leaves hers and moves to her neck and collar bone. She takes this moment of fresh air to refocus on he endgame: to set him on fire. 

She begins unbuckling his jeans and he pulls away to face her, “What are you doing?”

“You,” she doesn’t look up, too focused on the buttons and buckles keeping her from what she wants. What she needs.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Are we ready for this?”

There’s a pause. Riley looks up into his eyes, her expression softer than before. 

“I am. Are you?”

He answers by grabbing her face and kissing her, faster, harder, more, more, more. His jeans are finally unbuckled and both of their shirts are long forgotten. The car suddenly feels smaller than before but they like it that way. 

“Farkle,” she sighs as he attcahes himself to her collar bone, sucking, biting, licking. “Farkle, tell me you want me.” Her eyes are closed but he can’t tell if it’s because she’s on cloud nine, or if she’s afraid of being brought down to Earth.

“Riley. Of course I want you. I want you in every sense of the word. Not just now, but every second of every day. And not just in this way, in every way imaginable. You are the kindest, goofiest-” 

Her eyes open so she can glare at him, making him smirk and go back to kissing her neck.

“Cutest,” 

Kiss.

“Most adorable,” 

Kiss.

“And somehow still the sexiest,” 

Kiss, 

“Girl I have ever gotten the chance to be around and I am so beyond lucky, I can’t even begin to explain how hard it is to stop myself from pinching myself right now, I can’t believe this isn’t a dream. I can’t believe you’re not a dream.”

There’s a pause, the only thing moving is the blood through their veins and all of the words they haven’t said to each other floating around in their heads. 

“Well, you better believe it,” a smile breaks through, “Because I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. you got me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Farkle, looks like your dreams are coming true.”

“Well, you better believe it,” a smile breaks through, “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiles and leans his head closer to her, capturing her lips in his. Tongues tangled and hearts on fire, she was liquid lust in his grasp. She was grinding against him, slow and then fast and so soft he could barely feel it and then hard enough to make him moan into her ear.

Impatient, he begins toying with the elastic on her leggings, wanting to be as close to her as possible. She reaches behind and under him, grabbing the lever attached to his seat, leaning them back. 

“Much better,” she sighed as she maneuevered her pants off swiftly before resting herself back on top of Farkle, continuing to grind against him. The friction being created between the thin material of her underwear and the coarse texture of Farkle’s jeans was causing her to see stars. His mouth on her neck along with the feeling of him underneath her was too much.

“Farkle,” she was sighing and panting and he was loving it.

“Yeah babe,” they were straining to focus on forming words. 

“I need more.” They both stopped, made eye contact, and then worked together to, frantically, get off Farkle’s jeans. 

They were finally off and there was almost nothing separating them. They were all giggles and love and want and they just wanted to savor this moment. Riley can’t remember the last time she was this comfortable with someone that wasn’t Farkle, which is ironic because she’s half naked crouched over in a mid-sized sedan on top of him. But she only ever feels at home with him, no matter the circumstances.

No one is talking, their hands are intertwined, and their lips are swollen. But, after what seems like years of silent conversations through eye contact, Riley speaks, “I love you.”

It’s pointed and it’s real. 

“I love you and I want you to feel my love for you, I want you to be able to look back on this night and remember how much I love you.”

He’s stunned but calm - everything is so right in this moment. “I know, and I will. I love you too. More than you will ever know.”

Their lips connect again, stronger than ever before and they are floating. Soon enough, they’re tugging at the remaining clothing between them and the air is full of gasps and moans as Farkle finally touches her where she needs it most.

“I need you, I can’t wait any longer.” No words have sounded sweeter to Farkle’s ears than those eight. 

Sooner than he thought possible, his boxers are off and they’re both completely exposed to one another. He leans up and over into the middle console and pulls out a condom. She raises her eyebrows at him in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

“A boy can dream, Riles,” his smirk breaks his face into pieces, cracks of light and excitement breaking through.

“Well Farkle, looks like your dreams are coming true.” Their giggles silence immediately as Farkle feels her roll the condom onto him.

Their eyes meet as Riley lowers herself onto him, their moans echoing each other’s. He lays back with his fingers pressing against her hip bones roughly, sure to leave marks, guiding her. Her hands are braced against his bare chest as she pushes herself through repetitive motions, she didn’t know that love could feel like this. To her, love had always been knowing each other’s coffee orders and singing in rain and stealing sweatshirts. But now a whole new world is laying right underneath of her. Love is also knowing the spots below his collar bone that he loves to have kissed. Love is recognizing his gasps and sighs out of any group. Love is letting herself be vulnerable in the most intimate of ways. 

They’re moving together so naturally you’d think they had done it before. He knows how to work all of the best angles inside of her, causing beads of sweat to form on her forehead and breathy sighs to fall from her lips. His fingers find where their bodies meet and she shudders.

“I’m - I’m close Farkle,” her boucnes becoming less consistent and her moans growing louder, she felt herself about to fall off of the edge. 

“It’s ok so am I,” he pauses, “Let go, Riles,” it’s a plead and not a command, and their bodies are about to give out on them so she does. They both do. 

Sweaty messes, they lay together in the steam filled car.

“Damn, maybe I should call you ‘adorable’ more often, if this is how you’re going to react,” he laughs and she laughs too, covering her face with his neck.

“I just wanted you to think I was sexy, adorable is what you call a puppy. And I really hope you don’t want to be dating an animal.”

He shifts so he can look at her, “You are so incredibly sexy. But sexiness doesn’t just come from physicalities, not that you’re not beautiful because you’re the most breathtaking thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, but it’s the way you carry yourself. You’re confident, kind, witty, and you don’t take shit from anyone and that’s all incredibly sexy. You climbing into my lap and demanding me was just the cherry on top, babe,” he finishes with a kiss pressed into the top of her head.

“Well damn if I had known that I would have made you wait a little longer to have sex with me,” She teased.

“Then I take it back. Sexiness only comes from physical appeal. Is that good enough for round two?”

“You’re delusional, Minkus.”

“But you love it.”

“You got me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this is ok !!!! hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
